


Sunlit Dream

by Yuuzel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Flirting, Fluff, Hugging, Indirect Kiss, Kuroo is so in love, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Summer, plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuzel/pseuds/Yuuzel
Summary: Just a regular summer day for Kuroo and Kenma. Except Kenma seems like he is up to something.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	Sunlit Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I was craving summer and some soft KurooKen. Enjoy!

Kuroo loves summer. He loves the heat, he loves the opportunity to wear less clothes in a socially acceptable way and he really, _really_ likes the way Kenmas cheeks turn pink when it gets too warm for him.

Sadly, his pudding-haired setter does not share his positive feelings concerning the current temperature, which is why instead of enjoying the beautiful weather, they are currently lying on the floor of Kenmas kitchen with the AC on full blast.

Kuroo accepts his fate easily. He can't remember a single time where a simple "come over" text from Kenma hasn't had him immediatly cancelling all other plans he may have had for that day.

When Kuroo looks over at his friend, there is nothing he would change about his current situation, except maybe the number on the AC remote. Kenma looks serene, his soft hair spreading around his head on the floor, his eyes concentrating on the violent videogame on his PSP. 

Usually, whenever Kuroo and Kenma hang out, the latter plays a videogame and Kuroo just talks about whatever comes to his mind. To the untrained eye it may seem as if Kenma was ignoring his friend but Kuroo is familiar enough with the subtle rise and fall of the setter's eyebrows to know that that could not be farther from the truth. 

Today however, Kuroo does not feel like talking. He is content with watching.

After a while, Kuroo feels his eyelids get heavy. He thinks about how his back will probably hurt if he falls asleep now. Before he can drift off, Kenma speaks.

"The floor."

Kuroo blinks and looks over at him.

"It's not comfortable", Kenma continues. 

Kuroo agrees and suggests moving to the living room couch. This, according to Kenma, is not an option, as the living room does not have air conditioning. 

Sighing, Kenma stands up, motioning for Kuroo to stay where he is, and leaves the kitchen. 

A few minutes later he comes back, with a pillow under his arm. Kuroo stares at him.

"That's one pillow."

Kenma nods blankly.

"And there are two of us." 

Again, he is answered with a nod.  
Before he can express his confusion anymore, Kenma sits down next to Kuroo and tells him to raise his head.

Kuroo immediatly protests - he would endure every hard kitchen floor this world has to offer if it meant keeping his best friend comfortable. 

His best friend however, stays stubborn. If Kuroo has one weakness, it's that pout, which is almost invisible to someone who hasn't spend hours, maybe even days, intently studying Kenmas facial expressions.  
And so Kuroo props himself up on his elbows and lets Kenma slide the pillow under his head. 

To his surprise, Kenma does not simply return to his former position on the floor. He picks up his PSP and sits down close to Kuroo. Very close. 

This is already enough for the messyhaired teen to feel his face heat up.

Kenma puts his head on Kuroo's chest.  
He really hopes his friend doesn't notice the speed of his heart.

The kitchen feels weirdly warm now.

\---

Kuroo manages to convince Kenma to leave the house by bribing him with ice cream.

Whenever Kuroo looks at his friend to admire the pink flush on his face, Kenma sighs dramatically to show his dissatisfaction.

The sweat is making both of their shirts cling to their bodies when they finally reach the ice cream parlor. 

Kenma sits down under one of the umbrellas, while Kuroo orders.  
He doesn't have to ask about his friend's preference, he already knows to order vanilla flavoured ice cream with chocolate sprinkles.

When he comes back outside Kenma is texting someone. His almost-smile turns into a small but real smile when Kuroo hands him the ice cream cone.

"You didn't get anything for yourself."  
"Didn't feel like it."

The pale yellow ice cream and the brown sprinkles match his hair, Kuroo thinks.

Before he can get lost in his thoughts, the ice cream cone is held up to his face.

"You should try it. It's cold."

Somehow, it's the sweetest vanilla ice cream Kuroo has ever had and somehow he feels even warmer after sharing it with Kenma on their way home.

\---

"It's too warm", Kuroo mumbles.  
"The temperature is very moderate", Kenma answers.

It's the late evening and they are watching a TV show on Kuroo's bed. An open bag of chips, Kenma's laptop and an anime he doesn't remember the name of - a regular occurence.

Except, with the way Kenma is pressed up against him, he may as well be sitting in his lap.

Kuroo has always been a very physical person. He can't help it, he loves hugs.  
He also loves the way Kenma is so much smaller than him, it makes him feel strong. 

However, Kenma being so clingy is unusual. He doesn't outright reject Kuroo's touches, but he also never seems enthusiastic about them. Not that Kuroo doesn't welcome this change of pace. It just makes him feel a lot of things that both his heart and his brain are not able to handle.

Kuroo knows something's up. And even though he doesn't want to break the spell by asking about it, he has to know. 

Kenma is an honest person. He always means the few words that leave his mouth. That scares Kuroo sometimes. He's scared that the truth will not be what he wants to hear.

"What's going on?" 

When Kenma looks up at him through his badly dyed hair, something twists in Kuroo's stomach.  
Kenma snuggles up even closer to him and - is that a smirk? 

Though the quirk of Kenma's mouth is almost unnoticably small, it makes him look mischivious.

Kuroo feels the blood rush towards his head. Kenma has been full of surprises lately and this one might be the most dangerous one. 

Kenma puts his hand on Kuroo's face and it feels pleasantly cold.

"I like the way your face turns red."

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo is such a lovestruck idiot. It was fun writing him being a bit shy and Kenma being a bit more forward.  
> I'd love to hear some criticism and thoughts about what you think happens next! Thank you for reading.^.^


End file.
